Tales Christmas Carol
by Daylightsmonochrome
Summary: When Stricken with a bad case of the Scrooge Yuri and his friends take him around Terca Lumireis to give gifts to the people around the world. On his little adventure with his distaste of Christmas. He finds the true meaning behind it all.


The holidays were not Yuri's forte but when the Christmas Carols began, he was starting to become uneasy. Before the many years behind in his still young life, he did not spend Christmas with anyone. His normal excuses were, "It's too cold" "there are too many light outside, AGGH they blind me!" Or "I HATE CHRISTMAS"

This year he felt that there was no change, he was uneasy when Karol would hum Christmas tunes, when Estelle would wear a Santa hate, when Judy was decorating Ba'ul and Raven was picking up ladies in Christmas outfits. What bothered him the most when Patty planned a get together on the day of Christmas and Everyone had to go. Even the dog was in spirit, so he sort of stood away from Repede. He had no Christmas gifts, no decorations or no tree. What he had was his boring room and three cozy blankets over him.

He wasn't sound asleep, he was annoyed. He says he can here the snowflakes drizzle and hear them silently touch the ground. Yuri Lowell was a Scrooge. Yes indeed he was, he was the famous Christmas Carol Scrooge.

"We wish you marry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!"  
>He heard it and slowly his feet touched the cold hard wood floor and slammed open his front window.<p>

"SHUT UP!"

He peers down at the crowd that frowned and the carolers who did so too. There was Hanks, "Yuri get your butt down here, you're like this every year!" "I don't care much for Christmas" He said "You can all soak in the snow!" He slams his window shut and tiredly walks to bed. He goes under the covers and from the corner of his eyes he sees Repede, pretending to sleep.

An hour later he was not sure, but he heard a familiar voice. "Hanks, is Yuri still up there?" "ah, yes. That crank scared the life out of our Christmas Carolers" "Oh Yuri" The voice said disappointedly "Why are you like this!". Then the footsteps getting closer and closer to his apartment door and she opens it. "Yuri are you still in bed" Says Estelle. Mumbling was heard beneath the blankets and Estelle, with her hands on her hips, strips those blankets off. "Wake up, you have been like this for almost the whole month, we have four days till Christmas!" She yells. "It's cold, Stop!" Yuri snatches the blankets and curls them around him.

Estelle couldn't help but roll her eyes so she shuffles through his drawers and took out the warmest clothing in his room. "Put this on!" He groaned as an answer "Yuri you're a child, I don't know what is coming over you!" He groans again "I don't want to undress you and then dress you like you a baby" Yuri woke up and Estelle left the room. She hears him groan unhappily behind the door and when he finally opens it, dressed with a black trench coat, red scarf and his normal boots, the dog as well in a scarf. She clapped her hands and said "I want to show you something in Halure!" and he went back in

"I give up!" she said. "You're not the Yuri I know!" Yuri over heard this and he grabbed his sword and opened the door. "Let's go" He said. "Great!" She replied. They leave for Halure but not on foot. Reaching outside of Zaphias there was Judith and Ba'ul. Judith was in a Santa's outfit as if her slay was Ba'ul. "Hey Estelle and Yuri,! you finally reached the outside world?" "Hahaha Funny" replied Yuri.

"Oh Ba'ul you look so Directive! Wonderful!" Judy smiled and noticed Yuri way off in a corner, shivering. "Come on guys, Ba'ul is telling me is a bit chilly in on spot". Yuri groaned as if it was his "Hum bug" and they left for the short trip to Haulre. Ba'ul rose up into the sky, it was chilly and the snow was heavier and heavier so they rush inside. "Well guys, we have a big surprise!" Said Judith. "You'll love it Yuri, it will brighten you up!" shouted Estelle gleefully, so gleeful it was sickening Yuri.

They flew into sky in the rushing winds and thus began the adventure of the Tales Christmas Carol.


End file.
